marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Egros (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Stranger (creator), Alter Ego ("brother"), Id, the Selfish Moon (possible "relative", destroyed), Super Ego (possible relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Milky Way Galaxy; Formerly orbiting Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 4165 miles (6664 kilometers) | Height2 = (Diameter) | Weight = Unrevealed | Eyes = No eyes | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = Ego is a planet. Although Ego has no actual eyes, he does appear to have two glowing protrusions that look like eyes. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Cosmic Being | Citizenship2 = Elder of the Universe | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = Inapplicable | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = The Black Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #132 | HistoryText = Origin Ego the Living Planet originated like any other planet, coalescing over millions of years from cosmic gases and dust. But unlike any other known planets, Ego developed consciousness and intelligence. Ego's sentience is not the result of the fusion of the essence of a superhuman being with the planet, as the goddess Gaea fused her own essence with the biosphere of planet Earth. Nor is it true, as Ego once caused the Asgardian god Thor to think, that Ego was created through the fusion of a planet with a humanoid being's consciousness. Rather, Ego's consciousness evolved naturally within the planet itself, apparently through a process similar to that which enables certain stars to achieve consciousness. Ego existed within the so-called "Black Galaxy," which is probably actually a dark nebula near or within the Milky Way Galaxy. Ego's birth was also allegedly accompanied of Id, the Selfish Moon's one. Rigellians Ego was nearly discovered many times over the course of centuries by exploratory starships sent by the Rigellian Colonizers, Ego destroyed each of these ships. At some point, Id left, looking for a party. Thor Eventually Ego decided to conquer other areas of the universe by creating vastly powerful humanoid beings out of its own substance and sending them to take over other planets. This scheme was thwarted by Thor, who journeyed to Ego accompanied by a Rigellian Recorder. Thor used his mystical power over storms to create a planet-wide cataclysm within Ego's atmosphere that stunned Ego. Feeling humiliated, Ego renounced its plans of conquest. Galactus Months later Ego was attacked by the planet-destroying being known as Galactus. Believing Galactus to be the greater threat, Thor, drawing upon the power of his father Odin, helped Ego cause Galactus to retreat. Feigning gratitude, Ego allowed the "Wanderers," survivors of a planet which Galactus had destroyed, to settle upon its surface. But soon after Thor left, Ego consumed all of the Wanderers within itself. Ego-Prime Sometime later, upon orders from the Rigellian High Commissioner, the Colonizer named Tana Nile took a relatively tiny sample of Ego's substance, in the hope that it could be used to transform other planets into habitable worlds. Instead the sample of Ego became a being with its own consciousness, called Ego Prime, which eventually came to Earth end began wreaking havoc. Ego Prime clashed with Thor, but, as Odin had planned, in the course of the battle Ego Prime released an unknown form of energy which irradiated three Earth humans whom Odin had arranged to have present. The energy released the latent genetic potential in these three humans, Carter Dyam, Chi Lo, and Jason Kimball, transforming them into superhuman beings who together with nine other similarly evolved human beings have become known as the Young Gods. Ego Prime, having expended all of its energy, disintegrated. Madness Ego itself went insane, perhaps as a result of the removal of the portion of itself that became Ego Prime. Thor, Galactus, Hercules, and Firelord together fought the mad living planet; Galactus attached an enormous, extraordinarily powerful sidereal propulsion unit to Ego's south pole. Once activated, the unit propelled Ego on a course through space intended to keep it far from any inhabited worlds Fantastic Four However, in time Ego learned how to control the sidereal propulsion unit psionically. Seeking vengeance on Galactus, Ego traveled towards Earth, which Galactus had visited in the past. As Ego approached, its gravitational forces wreaked great devastation on Earth, and the Fantastic Four journeyed to Ego in a spacecraft to try to deal with the danger it presented. A man named L.R. "Skip" Collins completely depleted his tremendous psionic powers by undoing all of the devastation and causing the human race to forget that it had ever happened. The Fantastic Four's leader, Reed Richards, removed one of the power packs from Ego's sidereal propulsion unit. Hence, when Ego next triggered the unit, only half of its engine fired. Ego was unable to prevent being seized by the gravitational forces of Earth's sun, which caused the living planet to break apart. But Ego was able to tap the sun's own energy in order to generate enough psionic energy to re-form itself. Once more in complete control of the propulsion unit, Ego launched itself out of Earth's solar system. Rom However, Ego had greatly depleted its psionic energies in re-forming itself and needed to renew them by consuming the life forces of other beings. Ego was slowly "digesting" a large number of Dire Wraiths who had landed on its surface, as well as two Galadorian Spaceknights. Seeker and Scanner (Skera) (Earth-616), who were pursuing them, when Rom, greatest of the Spaceknights, arrived. Rom freed his fellow Spaceknights and banished the Wraiths to a pocket dimension of Limbo. # Elders of the Universe Ego was inducted, under unknown circumstances, into the elite cosmic group calling themselves the Elders of the Universe. Ego was a part of their plan to destroy Galactus and thus our reality, but the Elders were soon stopped by the Silver Surfer and Mantis. Beta Ray Bill He later battled Beta Ray Bill when he attacked the Skuttlebutt. Ego was being driven mad by Galactus propulsion unit. Bill has the unit destroyed Super-Ego "Super-Ego", began to consuming him , but he was able to escape. Maximum Security Ego was driven crazy by the by the Kree; Supreme Intelligence. He began attacking other worlds hoping to awaken others like himself. He was stopped by the Silver Surfer who had teamed up with Professor X and his team of Mutant Skrulls; known as Cadre K. Ego reverted to his adolescent spore form and attacked Earth but was stopped by the Fantastic Four and Iron Man. Ego tried to return to his previous form by consuming the Earth. The Supreme Intelligence wanted to take control of Living Planet so he people could use him as a weapon. US Agent got a group of extraterrestrial prisoners to help him fight the Kree. Along with the Avengers they attacked Ronan the Accusers's Citadel . They were able to stop this using information gathered by Gambit Quasar was forced to absorb all the energy into his Quantum Bands to prevent this. Heart of the Infinite Ego was among the cosmic beings who attacked Thanos while he possessed the Heart of the Infinite. War of Kings Just before, and since the War of Kings, Ego (who have corrupted Worldmind) make mass-recruitment and manipulated several people, principally humans, to re-create the Nova Corps, and make them fighting against the Shi'ar. At the end, Richard Rider won against Ego, who was briefly deactivated but became the enemy of the Nova Corps (Nu-Xandar was sent into another "body", a Nova Corps' ship. Flux Flux traveled to the center of the Milky Way with the Fantastic Four. They were their to stop Ego from consuming stars, gaining in mass and his continued rate of expansion would eventually lead him to explode, destroying the galaxy. Using those powers, he began forcing Ego to release the energy he'd absorbed, but in so doing, found he was causing Ego pain. Analysis by Mr. Fantastic showed that a cancerous entity was growing within Ego, causing his current madness. Focusing his powers on the entity, Sykes forced it to the surface and hurled it into space. As the Four left Ego's surface, Ego thanked Sykes for his help before returning to his travels. Alter-Ego Ego flew to close to the Earth causing atmospheric disruptions.Forcing Thor to investigate the disturbance.As Thor was about to stop Ego, he is interrupted by the Stranger who told Thor that he could not be allowed to interrupt Ego's destiny. When Thor wants to know why not, the Stranger blasts him and tells Thor that Ego was his creation. Thor tried to deter him from reaching his final destination the Collector's Museum. Ego learned his true origin and that he had a brother; Alter-Ego who had been imprisoned by the Collector this his creation. Alter-Ego was created to despise his brother as the Strange wanted to learn who was superior through battle. Ego reluctantly defended himself hurting his brother. But Thor stopped him before the final blow could be given. The remains of Alter-Ego fall into Ego's orbit effectively becoming a moon and together they travel the universe. War with Thanos Mad Titan Thanos on his conquest of the universe decided to take on Ego. He sent a fleet to attack him but was no might against the Living Planet. Rocket Raccoon His surface became infested by space lice. He hired Rocket Raccoon to exterminate them. It took Rocket almost week to eradicate them all. | Powers = The living planet Ego has been called a "bioverse." Every part of its substance, including its atmosphere, is "alive" inasmuch as it is animated and controlled by the consciousness of Ego. The exact composition of Ego is unknown, but much of the planet's surface, at least, seems to be composed of organic molecules. The planet possesses various internal features which have analogues to parts of living Earth-based organisms. For example, its interior contains tunnels which have been compared to arteries, and the center of Ego's consciousness resides in a brain-like organ deep below its surface. Ego can absorb humanoid-sized living beings into itself and "digest" them in internal areas similar to an Earth beings stomach, using its own analogues to digestive fluids. Just as an Earth organism creates one-celled antibodies to attack foreign substances in its bloodstream, Ego creates humanoid sized anti-body like beings from itself to attack intruders on or beneath its surface. In its encounters with humanoids, Ego has caused the "antibodies" to take semi humanoid form. Ego generates vast psionic energies which, at their peak, rival those of a hungered Galactus. If Ego depletes its energy below a level that it can replenish by itself, it can help renew its energy stories by tapping outside sources, like stars, or absorbing the life forces of large numbers of living beings. At full strength Ego can use its psionic energy to obliterate starships. Ego can also control its own substance psychically. Thus Ego can transform its own surface to resemble a gigantic face, to reach out into space with gigantic tendrils, or to become an idyllic world resembling the most beautiful areas of Earth. Ego can create humanoid beings with great powers out of its own surface and, it claims, command them across interstellar distances. Ego communicates with other beings telepathically. As another aspect of his psionic abilities, Ego was also able to read Thor's mind and scan his biological structure. Ego has used its great psionic powers to command the immensely powerful sidereal propulsion unit installed at its south pole by Galactus. The unit can propel Ego in and out of hyperspace at vast speeds, and apparently has virtually inexhaustible power. Ego has been shown, in a different reality, as seen by the reality leaping Exiles, that it is able to bring out the consciousness in other planets - which it did to that reality's Earth. These 'awakened' planets are also able to command every aspect upon them, including making Anti-bodies. Hyperspace Travel: By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (186,000 miles per second), Ego can access the hyperspace dimension (where velocity is not limited by the speed of light. | Abilities = | Strength = Ego can create humanoid beings from its own substance who share in its consciousness and who can possess "Class 100" strength and thus can lift over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Sidereal propulsion unit on it's South Pole, commanded psionically. | Weapons = | Notes = * Ego's control over its own atmosphere is apparently no match for the power that the thunder god Thor can wield over it using the mystical powers of his enchanted hammer Mjolnir. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Sentient Planetoids Category:Planets Category:Thor Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Squirrel Girl Villains Category:Rom Villains Category:Nova Corps Bases Category:Hercules Villains Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Collector's Museum